


Just Let Go and Relax

by StrawberryShibari



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Age Play, Bladder Control, Body Modification, Bowel Movement, Crying, Diaper Rash, Diapers, Drug Use, Force-Feeding, Forced, Forced Infantilism, Forced Wetting, Gross, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Infantilism, Insults, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulation, Messy, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Pee, Poor Will, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Scat, Situational Humiliation, Undressing, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetting, full diaper, laxative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryShibari/pseuds/StrawberryShibari
Summary: Will finds himself tied up to a chair in Hannibal's basement, but why hasn't the cannibal killed him yet? And why does he keep giving Will cup after cup of water?
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	Just Let Go and Relax

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction contains graphic depictions of watersports and scat. If that disturbs or disgusts you, please take this as a reminder that you can turn back now.

Will Graham looked up as he heard the basement door open. Then the man’s footsteps. The anxious man looked down at his lap, then decided to look away toward the wall. The ropes tying him to the chair were rough, even through his tee-shirt and sweatpants. He continued to stare intently at the wall as Hannibal made his way toward him.

When the man was close enough that he could touch him, he spoke. “Will,” the man said with a soft, yet disappointed tone. “You’re still dry.”

The brunette couldn’t help but turn toward him and glare at the killer’s words.

Hannibal sighed and removed the gag from Will’s mouth. “You’ve held it for about eight hours now, even though I’ve given you a glass of water at least once every half-hour. You must be pretty proud of yourself.”

Will didn’t say anything in return. He simply sneered at the man.

The man took a washcloth and ran it over Will’s brow. “I don’t know why you continue to struggle like this. Look, you’re sweating profusely. You can barely hang on, am I right?”

The cannibal _was_ right. Will’s bladder was screaming in pain and desperation. It had been so long since he’d been kidnapped. The man hadn’t let him use the bathroom all this time. After the special agent had found out about Hannibal’s crimes, Will assumed he’d be just another victim. Hannibal would kill and eat him like all the rest, but this was unexpected. The serial killer hadn’t done anything to him. Once Will had been knocked out, he’d awoken to find himself tied up in the man’s basement. He hadn’t been harmed once in the eight hours he’d been the man’s prisoner…but he _had_ been humiliated.

Hannibal fed him and gave him water. At first Will didn’t know the man’s intentions. During meal and drink times, Will would try to talk to the killer. Negotiate or something. But the psychiatrist never really listened to his cliché pleas. Hannibal instead spoke to him about other things like his mental health and a recent case Will had been working on. Just like the conversations they used to have. The way he spoke, it was like Will wasn’t currently tied up in his basement.

After quite a few cups of water, Will eventually asked if Hannibal could untie him so that he could use the bathroom. Hannibal straight out refused. The sophisticated man just smiled down at him and declared that if Will felt any inclination to relieve himself, he shouldn’t hold back and just go in his sweatpants. The man even went so far as to say that it wouldn’t bother him in the least if Will made a bit of a mess of himself.

At the time, the brunette thought the killer had been teasing him, but Will finally realized his situation when Hannibal got him another cup of water from the kitchen above and brought it to his lips. Will turned his head to the side and tried to refuse, but Hannibal grabbed his jaw, forced his mouth open, and poured the water down his throat.

Will looked at him with fear as he realized that the man was going to force him to have an accident. The strange thing about this whole situation was why. _Why_ did Hannibal want him to piss himself? Was it something perverted? Did he want Will to feel utterly humiliated before Hannibal killed him?

Now, eight hours later, Will was struggling with everything he had, to hold his pee inside. His thighs were pressed tightly together and Will panted from exertion. “You’re so fucked up. Just let me go to the bathroom,” he grunted.

“No need for foul language,” Hannibal said, bringing the cup of water he held to Will’s lips. “Now, are you going to drink this willingly, or do I need to force you again?” The man saw Will turn his head to the side. The psychiatrist frowned. “Alright, have it your way.” Hannibal grabbed Will’s jaw and once again forced the man to drink down the full cup of water. When the agent had swallowed it all, Hannibal let go.

Will grunted in pain. His could feel his bladder about to burst.

“You’re sweating even more now. Just relax and give in.” Hannibal cupped the restrained man’s cheek gently. “You’ll be so much happier once you’re empty.”

“Sure, just as soon as you let me go to the bathroom.”

Hannibal shook his head slowly and took his hand away from Will’s cheek. “No Will. I will not be untying you until you relieve yourself.”

“Wait, so you’ll let me go after I’ve humiliated myself for you?” This must be a trick. Hannibal wouldn’t let him go so easily. Will worked for the FBI, it was insane to think the serial killer would just let him go.

“I’ll release you from the chair once you’ve relived yourself, Will. It’ll be a reward for good behavior. I will not, however, set you free.”

“I knew it. Well, you can just go to hell. I won’t give you the satisfaction of seeing me piss myself!”

Hannibal sighed. “Oh Will, you don’t have a choice. I won’t untie you from that chair until you go. You’re body _will_ have to give in eventually, whether you want to or not.” Hannibal walked over to the stairs. “But I am getting tired of waiting, so I’ll go fetch you another cup of water.”

Will watched the man leave. “Fuck you! Untie me! Get me out of here!” He said to the man’s retreating back.

It was only a few minutes until Will saw the man come back down with another full cup of water. Just looking at the liquid made his bladder cramp up. He knew he couldn’t handle another cup. His bladder had already reached its limit. Each second was torturous. It was already so hard to prevent his piss from gushing out. When the man asked him once more if he would drink the water willingly, Will turned his head away. He just couldn’t give the man the satisfaction. The first swallow of the water down his throat caused a little pee to slip free of his cock. Will worked to stop the flow. Only a few drops had escaped. Then Will was forced to swallow again and again until the cup was empty. The man took the cup away and Will felt like he was dying. The water went straight to his bladder and Will couldn’t help the desperate noise he made.

Hannibal noticed the small wet spot on Will’s sweatpants. It was just a small circle, but it made the man smile. “Looks like you’ve already had a little accident.” The man got on his knees before Will, whose eyes were now tightly shut, trying with all his might to hold on. Hannibal touched a finger to the wet spot on Will’s thigh. Will’s eyes opened and looked at Hannibal’s satisfied expression. “No doubt about it. You’re at your limit and any second now your body will give in to me against your will. You may not want to pee, but this little guy sure does.”

Hannibal felt Will’s cock through the fabric of his sweatpants and boxers. “Come, Will’s little weewee, let it all out for me.” Hannibal said as he stroked the member gently through the fabric.

“Stop. Don’t touch me there. I- I can’t-” Will wished the man would take his hand off his cock. The sensation was going to make him leak again.

“It’s alright, Will. Just let go. I promise it’ll be okay.” The man said in a kind tone.

“No! I won’t!” Will was biting his lip and breathing heavy. He needed to pee now and his body didn’t care a wink about pride versus humility. It didn’t care that Will was fighting hard to keep everything in. It didn’t care about anything. His bladder was full and that’s all that mattered. His bladder sent a jolt of pain throughout his body. It was clearly meant to tell him that it was the boss, not Will, and it was going to do what it was designed for. “Please, no.” Will could feel tears well up in his eyes. He wasn’t begging Hannibal. He was begging his body.

Hannibal stood up. He thought that maybe Will needed one more good push. He was about to go get another cup of water when all of a sudden, Will’s eyes opened in shock. Hannibal looked down at will’s lap to see a small wet spot quickly get bigger and bigger.

Will was crying silently as warm piss gushed from his cock. Will’s mind was blank as the urine streamed down his thigh. He could even feel piss gather on the seat and make its way into the crevice of his ass. He felt streams of it race down his legs and soak his socks, then over his shoes, then drip, drip, drip on the cement floor. It created a puddle below him. And it wouldn’t stop. Will had been forced to drink many cups of water and his bladder was releasing it all. Drip, drip, drip. Drip, drip, drip. That’s all Will’s mind was able to focus on. Then he heard Hannibal’s voice at his ear as the flow started to lessen. “Good boy, Will.”

Hannibal watched the devastated Will. His cheeks were a nice pink color as tears streamed down them. His mouth was agape in the absence of thought. Hannibal watched as Will’s little member stopped it’s stream. Hannibal smiled. The man’s bladder must feel so relaxed now that it was empty. Finally peeing after holding it in for so long…Will must feel so good right now. Hannibal continued to hear the dripping of urine on his concrete floor. It dripped from the man’s shoes, the chair legs, and the seat of the chair. The psychiatrist’s smile grew as he saw the large puddle beneath his unwilling client. To think that his Will had stored up all that inside his tiny bladder…poor Will.

“How do you feel Will, are you nice and relaxed now?”

Will slowly came back to himself. His sweatpants and boxers were completely soaked. The piss was now starting to feel cold on his skin…and it stank. The brunette blushed and looked away. He couldn’t look at the man. He was so embarrassed.

“It’s alright, Will. You went pee-pee. I’m very proud of you. You’re a good boy, Will.”

“Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to me?” Will finally looked at the man’s smiling face.

“I’m just trying to help you, Will. You’ve been under a lot of stress as of late and I think you need to relax and let others take care of you. I’m going to take care of you from now on. Whenever you feel the need to pee, just pee. I’ll always be there to clean you up.”

At that, the man began to untie the agent from the chair, but did not untie his wrists, which were tied tightly behind his back. Hannibal took off Will’s wet clothes and cleaned him up with baby wipes. The brunette tried to kick at the psychotic killer, but Hannibal wasn’t having that. Once Will was all clean, the man powdered him up. Hannibal then placed Will in a diaper.

“There, now you’ll feel better about going when you have to go, I should think.”

Will stared at the man in shock. “You can’t do this.” He struggled with the rope around his wrists, but couldn’t break free. “I don’t need a diaper!”

“You will,” was all the man said before wiping down the chair and tying Will back on it.

“What are you doing? You said-”

“That I would release you from the chair after you’ve relived yourself. And I will. I’m just waiting on you to finish up your business in your new diaper.” The man patted the crinkly material of Will’s disposable diaper.

“But I did. It’s all out. I’m not holding anything in anymore.”

“No Will, not your pee-pee. Now you need to go poo-poo. Go poo-poo for me and I’ll untie you, clean you up, and put you in a fresh diaper. Then we can start your sessions with me.”

“Poo-poo? Sessions?” What was this man talking about? Did he really want him to shit himself too? Was his humiliation ever going to end? Why didn’t Hannibal just kill him?

“Yes, as your psychiatrist, I think it best if you learned to relax and stop worrying about things you can no longer control. I believe the best way to go about this is to start with a human’s basic needs. During our sessions, I’ll be putting you into a hypnotic trance and working to reprogram your mind so your body will relax without you needing to put forth the effort like you did today.”

Will didn’t understand what the man was going on about. He wanted him to stop worrying? He couldn’t help that. Will had always been high-strung and anxious. It actually helped him with his work. And now the man wanted to try hypnosis? Wait- “What do you mean ‘like I did today?’”

“You couldn’t let go and relax today. Your mind wouldn’t let you, even though your body knew what was best. The hypnosis will make it so your body can just let go when it needs to. Though, I’ll also be using physical means as well to help you out.”

Will shook his head. “No. you’re going to make me, what, piss and shit myself on the regular? What do you mean ‘physical?’”

“Do not use vulgar words. Pee-pee and poo-poo are the correct terms you will use. As for being physical- I’ll be targeting your sphincter muscles in your urethra and rectum. Widening them and making sure the muscles become lax so you won’t be able to clench. I’ll use sounds for your urethra and anal plugs for your rectum. When we’re done with your sessions, your sphincter muscles will be so traumatized you’ll never be able to control your bladder and bowels again. You’ll truly know what it means to relax.”

Hannibal saw the shocked expression on Will’s face. His patient was about to have his entire life changed for the better. Hannibal walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Will struggled in his restraints. “But first you need to go poo-poo. I won’t begin our sessions until you give in.”

◊◊◊

It had been two days since Will had first pissed his pants on Hannibal’s wooden chair. Will had, had two more accidents after that. He still refused to shit himself, even if he was wearing a diaper…a soaked diaper. Hannibal told him that he wasn’t going to clean the brunette up and put him in a fresh diaper until Will let go and ‘made a poo-poo’. Even when it came to taking a piss, Will held on for as long as possible. Now he could feel how full his rectum was. He really needed to take a shit. He’d had to go for two days, but he just couldn’t let Hannibal humiliate him like this. Part of him wanted to give up. It would make the pressure and pain in his bowels go away. But that would begin the sessions. Will would be hypnotized and lose control of his bladder and bowels. Will knew it was going to happen eventually, but the man just gritted his teeth and endured.

That _is_ of course, until the third day. Hannibal made him drink a cup of water, but this time the man smiled at him and told him that he had crushed up some laxatives and drugged the water.

“I’m sorry Will, but I’m eager to begin our sessions. Just let the laxatives do their job and let go, alright?”

Will suddenly felt his stomach cramp up. His bowels were so full and it hurt. The laxatives were fucking him up, he could feel it. Without his consent, he felt the tip of a squishy turd peek past his sphincter. Will gasped and tried to hold on. He’d been holding it for so long and now it was practically out of his control. He felt the turd begin to move again. It was slow, but it slid through his pucker, opening his hole up. He felt the warm log continue its journey. It hit the diaper below and broke off. The other part of the turd was still keeping his ass open and now sliding out of him. It wouldn’t stop. The squishy logs kept coming. They pushed at the mess that was now filling his diaper. He was getting shit in his ass crack and under his bum. It felt disgusting and smelled horrible. Will felt tears leave his eyes. He always cried when he pissed himself, he just couldn’t help it. Now he was crying from a brand new humiliation. When it was finally over, the agent wanted to die.

“Good boy, Will. I’m so proud.”

“Go fuck yourself. That wasn’t my fault! I didn’t give in. You made me. You used drugs!”

“No, Will. I didn’t put laxatives in the water. I lied. I thought if I told you that, you’d feel better about going.” The man patted Will's head.

What? No laxatives? “You’re lying!”

“If I had used laxatives, your poo-poo would have shot out of you like a fire hose. It would have been mainly liquid.”

Will couldn’t believe it. The killer really hadn’t given him laxatives. Fuck. Will let the man untie him and clean him up. He felt the wet wipes against his skin and heard the humming of his captor. Will tried not to think.

“Hmm, you have a bit of a rash down here. It’s because I haven’t been giving you fresh diapers after your pee-pees. I’m sorry baby, but I had to wait until you went poo-poo on your own. From now on I’ll always change you right away.”

When Will’s bum was all clean, Hannibal powdered him up and put him in a fresh, clean diaper. “There, much better, isn’t it? Now I think is a good time to start our sessions.”

Will stared off into space. What was going to become of him? Was this really his life? Will felt fresh tears escape his eyes.

“Oh my poor Will, it’ll be alright. I know everything is a bit stressful right now, but I’m going to help you relax. That’s right, just let go of all your little worries and relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfiction for a long time and I decided to try my hand at it. This is probably a bad introduction into who I am, as a lot of people don't like watersports and scat, but it came into my mind the other day, so I just had to write it (Not a fan of scat in real life btw, just in fiction).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you want more chapters let me know by leaving a comment. I'd like to write about a session with Hannibal and maybe even a sex scene. Also, let me know if you have any criticisms too. My writing isn't the best and there's a lot I need to improve on...so yeah, thanks for reading and have a sweet-as-strawberry day!


End file.
